Chac Mool
Chac Mool is a mystical statue within an alternate plane of existence that holds a piece of the Mask. Unlike the choozo statues, chac mool unlock unlock a secret ending to Guacamelee! if the six pieces scattered across the Mexiverse are obtained. Overview Each chac mool are located in specific hidden areas that, upon discovering their path, are often difficult to cross to reach the gateway that leads to the statues. Below are each of the five that need to be located. (The first or last, depending on how you progress, will be given to you after defeating ¿¿¿??? Calaca at the Great Altar.) Forest del Chivo *''Abilities required:'' Goat Jump, Pollo Power, Frog Slam, Double Jump, Goat Fly Underneath a hill that held a chest, there is a skull lever above it. Turn the lever, and a totem that held a door in the ground will open. Reaching it before the timer runs out is tricky. Quickly move out through the left side, climb upward to the vertically-aligned wall, cling to it, then perform Goat Fly across the two maps until you reach a floating block with spikes atop; careful to avoid touching those. Once onto the block, perform a Frog Slam through a tiny opening in the ground. The gateway to Chac Mool should rest in the pit where a crowd of chickens (in the World of the Living) settle. Tule Tree :More info: Tree Tops *''Abilities required:'' Goat Jump, Dimension Swap, Double Jump, Dashing Derpderp Goat Climb, Goat Fly Caverna del Pollo *''Abilities required:'' Rooster Uppercut, Olmec's Headbutt, Frog Slam, Dashing Derpderp, Intenso Within Santa Luchita, there's a cave in the bottom right corner of the map where chickens settle. Going inside leads to a series of cave rooms that the luchador will have to travel through in order to obtain the rewards at the bottom. In order to gain access to Chac Mool, fight a series of three different sets of caves filled with varies different monsters that spawn into each room. Infierno :More info: Devil's Advocate Law Attorney *''Abilities required:'' All abilities The initial gateway that leads to Infierno used to be an active Chac Mool. Instead, the debris and ruins of the Chac Mool lie aside, but in the World of the Dead, a mining passageway is visible for the luchador to travel down. Eventually, it will lead to the opening of Infierno itself, a building stands with the name "Devil's Adovcate Law Attorney." The real gateway that leads to the Chac Mool that has the Mask piece is inside Casa de Diablo--Diablo's office behind the gold elevator. In order to access this, you will need to complete, at minimum, ten different torture chambers with the gold record or better. Sierra Morena :More info: Cueva de la Locura *''Abilities required:'' Rooster Uppercut, Double Jump, Dashing Derpderp, Goat Fly After moving through the first largest gap in Sierra Morena and encountering the void skeletons, chupacabras, and cacti, an opening is to the rightside. The region reveals itself to be empty, with diagonal walls leading upwards into the sky and downwards into the cloud-filled chasm. Return to the previous room, finding the first vertical wall that can be used to Goat Fly to the right, across the chasm. Eventually, Juan will strike a vertical wall that belongs to a floating island that holds a door. Entering the door leads into the cave. Great Temple :More info: Great Altar After the defeat of Carlos Calaca in his demon form, he will drop the first/final piece to the Mask. Narratively, this implies that upon escaping Infierno, Calaca stole this one from the destroyed Chac Mool that leads into the depths of the underworld. Trivia *The statues depicted are based on the ones of the same name and form. See also *Golden Egg **Special Key References